Carnada de Lobo
by Sence24
Summary: Traducción. Samuel Campbell escucha algunos rumores sobre un alfa Hale y un alfa verdadero. Los cazadores atrapan a dos hombres lobos regulares y un humano. Linea de tiempo alternativa con Teen Wolf S2; Erica, Boyd y Stiles no son atrapados por Gerald Argent pero si por Samuel Campbell. Dean se entera de esto y no está feliz.


**Titulo:** Carnada de lobo

 **Rating:** NC17, warning por non/dub-con (no entre Dean y Stiles), tortura, menor de edad

 **Parejas:** Sin alma! Sam/Stiles, Stiles/otros, Dean/Stiles

 **Resumen:** Crossover entre Supernatural y Teen Wolf. Línea de tiempo alternativa durante Supernatural S6. Mientras un Sam sin alma estaba en la búsqueda de alfas. Samuel Campbell escucha algunos rumores sobre un alfa Hale y un verdadero alfa. Los cazadores atrapan a dos hombres lobos regulares y un humano. Línea alternativa con Teen Wolf S2; Erica , Boyd y Stiles no son atrapados por Gerald Argent pero sí por Samuel. Dean se entera de esto y no es feliz.

 **N/T:** **traducción autorizada por** **melitta4ever. Espero que les guste y cualquier** **crítica acerca de la traducción por favor sean amables.**

* * *

La habitación me da un gran momento heebie-jeebies; solo el olor es suficiente como para asquear a alguien. A pesar de que prácticamente viven aquí, los Campbell no parecen dedicar ningún tiempo a la limpieza. Okay, tampoco hago mucha limpieza, pero no puedes encontrar manchas de sangre en mi habitación y definitivamente no en ningún lado de mi bebe.

Intento callarme; despertar todo el complejo no me haría ningún bien. Sin embargo, el edificio parece haber pasado su fecha de caducidad en algún momento del siglo pasado, todo lo que toco se queja. Como si los constantes ruidos del piso no fueran suficientes, hay cadenas - cadenas de mierda, hombre, ¿Qué diablos? - colgando de todas partes. Todas son gruesas, algunas están oxidadas, algunas tienen mugre pegadas en ellas. Espero que sean la única fuente de este olor y no ver nada mas repugnante en mi camino.

Finalmente me estoy acercando a la fuente de la luz y Sam esta justo debajo de la bombilla. Juro que se ve más grande desde que perdió su alma. Está mirando en la dirección opuesta así que no puedo ver su rostro, pero puedo decir que sus manos están ocupadas con algo justo en frente de él. Antes de que pueda acercarme más para ver con que esta ocupado ahora, su cabeza se echa hacia atrás con un fuerte gruñido. ¡Oh Dios! Conozco ese gruñido. Lo he escuchado lo suficiente para toda la vida. Entonces mi hermano sin alma nuevamente está pasando un buen rato. Por Dios, Sammy, toma un descanso, amigo. Siempre supe que el niño no estaba recibiendo lo suficiente cuando estaba en la jaula. Ahora él está tratando de alcanzar el tiempo perdido.

En cualquier caso, Sam vaciando sus bolas en la boca de una chica realmente no requiere mi atención. Aunque, es un poco extraño para él que creció con un cierto sentido de la privacidad y se escondió en este asqueroso lugar para tener algo. Dios sabe cuántas veces tuve que explicarle que no está bien mostrarle el culo a su propio hermano y todo cayó en saco roto. Quizás finalmente esté metiéndose con alguien que pueda apreciar la privacidad. Eso sería la primera vez. En cualquier caso, será mejor que regrese al motel y tenga un ojo cerrado.

Yeah, debería, pero este sentimiento no me deja. ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de miedo en mi instinto? Algo se siente mal aquí, como que esta sucediendo algo terrible, solo lo sé. No quiero pensar en cómo mi hermano teniendo sexo puede significar malas noticias. Él no obligaría a una chica… ¿O si? Sammy nunca lo haría… pero este no era Sammy, ¿Verdad? Si usa el cuerpo gigantesco de mi hermano para violar a una chica, te juro que…

Un gemido… es un gemido que viene de quien le este dando una mamada a Sam y eso no suena bien.

"Sam."

¡Huh! ¿Quién lo sabría? Aparentemente, no tomé consciencia de Robocop. Se parece a mi hermano en ese milisegundo. Los ojos se abren con sorpresa, pelo despeinado… lo hacia aún mās extraño.

"¿Dean? ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí?" Él al menos pone su polla en sus pantalones. Pinocho esta aprendiendo.

"No pude dormir, escuché algo y quería…" No puedo terminar la frase porque esa no es una chica la que estaba con Sam. Es un chico, un niño en realidad. "¡¿Qué mierda, hombre?!"

Corrí hacia el chico sin esperar respuesta. Se ve tan débil, tan asustado. Hay hematomas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Él ha sido torturado. Los moretones lo hacen parecer aún más desnudo… y Dios puedo contar sus costillas.

"Hey, hey… está bien." Me quito la chaqueta para cubrir el chico y él se estremece… se estremece cuando le pongo algo de ropa y pierdo la cabeza en ese momento. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro con mis manos en el cuello de Sam y grito. "¿Qué estas haciendo pervertido? ¿Es esto lo que haces ahora? ¿Vas por los niños, Sam? ¿Ahora eres un violador también?"

"Dean, cálmate. Puedo-"

No le dejo terminar sus jodidas excusas, usó todo el poder que pueda reunir y lo empujó a la maldita mesa. El niño me mira aún más asustado y gime de nuevo. Él está llorando; sus lágrimas se mezclan con su saliva y mocos que Sam forzó a salir de su cara.

"No es violación. Él lo quiere, ¿No es cierto?" Sam me responde mientras su nariz ensangrentada en el puño de su camisa.

Por supuesto, el chico no responde. Sus ojos están saltando entre Sam y yo y puedo decir que está buscando la respuesta menos dolorosa.

"Vamos, Stiles. Dile a mi hermano lo mucho que quieres estar conmigo." Sam continúa con esa voz sin emociones que me hace doler los dientes.

Sorprendentemente, el chico cobra vida. Se arrastra hacia Sam y lo abraza.

"Por favor, por favor… por favor, no me envíe allí. Quiero mamarte. Te daré lo mejor, por favor… por favor…"

Y Sam me mira victorioso. Él realmente cree que esta escena podría probar su punto. Que miraría a este chico torturado que mendiga la polla de mi hermano y diría algo así como ' _Oh, lo siento Sammy, mi mal. Adelante.'_

Ni siquiera trato de razonar con el idiota sin alma y en cambio levanto al chico. Él está temblando bajo mis manos.

"No te lastimará más. Lo prometo." Sé que no va generar confianza de inmediato, pero espero que ayude en algo. "Ahora, dime. ¿Dónde crees que Sam te llevaría?"

Él me mira con esos ojos color miel que parecen mucho mas grandes en su cara flaca. Puedo ver miedo en sus ojos. No confía en mí, ¿Por qué lo haría? Entonces, me vuelvo hacia Sam,

"¿Con qué estás amenazando al chico?"

Al menos, él reconoce la amenaza en mi voz.

"La sala de interrogatorios."

No tengo ni idea de que sala de interrogatorios es; pero no voy a decirle al rey de los mentirosos que me lo explique.

"Llévame allí." Digo en cambio.

El chico lloriquea mas fuerte ahora, pero sé que no va a importar si le digo que está a salvo. Lo sostengo de sus hombros en su lugar. Es muy frágil y tengo dificultades para descubrir donde puedo tocarlo para que le duela menos. Él camino conmigo detrás de Sam hacia un corredor aún más oscuro.

No es exactamente una habitación, más como un calabozo. Puedo ver a una chica y un chico suspendidos del techo. Sabia que Samuel y su pandilla estaban haciendo algo raro; pero no esperaba **esto**. ¿Qué están haciendo, torturando niños? Los niños se ven terribles. Corro para liberarlos pero Sam me detiene antes de alcanzar sus ataduras.

"No son niños, Dean." Puede ver el signo de interrogación en mi cara porque continúa antes de que le pregunte, "Son hombres lobos. Y los cables con electricidad es la único que evita que cambien."

Simplemente no puedo creer lo que dice. Lo primero que viene a mi mente después de escuchar la palabra 'hombre lobo' es, "No es luna llena."

"Huh." Sam realmente sonríe, imbécil. "Todavía llevas el diario de papá en el corazón, ¿No? No siempre tenía razón, Dean. Deberías haber aprendido por ahora."

Enciende la fuente de alimentación y baja un dial. Y de repente al chico le crecen los colmillos alrededor de la mordaza en la boca. No puedo evitar dar un salto atrás.

"¡Mierda!"

"Ves, él es un were." Sam se regodea y enciende el dial. El chico, hombre lobo, gime de dolor.

No estoy seguro de que pensar. Ahora que el cable esta encendido nuevamente, el chico no se ve como un hombre lobo. Él solo ve a un chico. Un chico con dolor.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Sam? Si está matando gente debes acabar con él, no torturarlo."

Por supuesto Sam tiene una respuesta para todo hoy en día. Me explica en éxtasis que no todos los hombres lobo son como los que vimos antes. Aparentemente, estos son los débiles, los mas bajo del tótem, se han ido salvajes; y son la minoría: omegas. Sam me cuenta todo lo que aprendió del _gran cazador_ Samuel Campbell. Como la mayoría de los hombres lobo puede controlar el cambio, vivir en manadas y mantenerse alejados de los problemas. Observo como le brillan los ojos cuando habla de lo mucho mas fuertes que son estos were, los betas, lo difícil que es reconocerlos y atraparlos. Él es tan malditamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Si no veo a los chicos colgando de cadenas como un pedazo de carne estaría convencido de que ha hecho un gran trabajo.

"Entonces, me estas diciendo que estos chicos no mataron a ningún humano y que pueden controlar su cambio por lo que probablemente no matarán."

Finalmente, robot-Sam se da cuenta de que hay un punto débil en su lógica. O muy probablemente se da cuenta de que tengo un problema con eso.

"Mira, Dean. Los necesitamos para tener información."

"Lo siento… ¿Estás… ¿Acabas de decirme que ustedes están torturando adolescentes para obtener información?"

"Yo… Samuel dijo-"

"¿Qué pasa con…" Me detengo y miro hacia atrás al chico arrodillado detrás de nosotros. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de nuevo?"

"Stiles," susurra el chico. Sus ojos bailan entre mi pies y los were que cuelgan de las cadenas.

"Gracias." Me vuelvo hacia el robot en el cuerpo de mi hermano. "Que pasa con Stiles. Él no es un were, ¿Verdad?"

"Pensamos que lo era pero no, él es solo parte del grupo." Explica Sam.

"¿Por qué lo estás torturando, Sam? Y no me mientas."

"Los were no están hablando. Su vínculo con la manada aún es fuerte, podría tomar un tiempo para que lo hagan. Sin embargo, Stiles lo hizo."

Como si fuera una señal, Stiles comienza a llorar. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la forma en que caen sobre sus mejillas sin que salga un sonido de su boca me rompe el corazón. No se porque esperaba algo mejor de Sam. Después de todo me convirtió en un vampiro para usarse como cebo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios Samuel está haciendo esto; todo esto.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?" Le pregunto a Sam quien esta mirando a los adolescentes electrocutados con placer.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y que respuestas quieres? ¿Qué les preguntaste?"

"Oh… no estoy seguro… Samuel…"

Antes de continuar sus mentiras, lo detengo. Si no quiere compartir, puedo forzarlo. Pero tengo que sacar a estos chicos antes de que vuelva todo el clan Campbell.

"Escúchame, Sam. Escucha atentamente. Sé que tu cerebro robótico no puede ver lo malo aquí pero esta es la definición de incorrecto. ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en mi en esto. Vamos a dejar que estos chicos se vayan, ¿De acuerdo?" Parece que va a protestar, así que insisto. "Amigo, recuerda, la brújula moral."

Sam finalmente acepta y apaga la electricidad. Saqué a los chicos de las cadenas y corté sus ataduras. La chica cae al suelo. Se ve débil. Puedo ver que estaban muertos de hambre. El chico se ve mejor. Salta al lado de la chica y la abraza.

"Sam, toma a la chica; yo llevaré a Stiles."

El chico lobo, sin embargo, no permite que Sam se acerque a la chica. Sus colmillos están afuera y está siseando como un gato salvaje. En realidad, no lo culpo después de todo lo que han pasado.

"Esta bien, Sam no la tocará. ¿Puedes llevarla, o te quedaras aquí y esperarás a que el resto de la pandilla regrese?"

El chico levanta a la niña como si no pesara nada. Probablemente ella no lo haga. Me dirijo a Stiles. El chico me mira con ojos grandes, sin reconocer lo que está pasando.

"¡Hey, chico! ¿Puedes caminar?"

Él solo asiente y comienza a caminar cerca de los were. Cuando un chico decide que está mejor con los monstruos es hora de reconsiderar la definición de la palabra monstruo.

Es sorprendentemente fácil guiar a los chicos al Impala. Por supuesto, si entendía lo que Sam dijo correctamente, Stiles les dio información importante. En realidad no es difícil adivinar que Samuel está lejos de poner esa información en uso. Mientras conduzco les pregunto a los chicos a donde ir y ellos no dicen nada.

"Estoy tratando de llevarte con tu familia." Intento explicar.

"Upstate New York." Sam responde cuando ellos no lo hacen. "Los encontraremos en la ciudad de New York pero la manada aparentemente esta en algún suburbio."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yo era completamente estúpido. No hay otra explicación. La única parte buena de todo este lío es que Samuel es aun más estúpido. Ni él ni yo nos detuvimos por un momento para pensar que este flaco chico podría mentirnos. Como cazadores deberíamos saber mejor; la apariencia es mejor. Aún así no esperábamos que este chico de piel y huesos superara a los cazadores experimentados y los enviara a una cacería falsa mientras eran torturados. Diría que Samuel se merecía lo que obtuvo. Y, el chico no tenia motivos para confiar en mí así que por supuesto el chico también me mintió. Si embargo lo que no entendí es por qué esos dos were dejaron al chico atrás mientras huían. La forma en que el chico se quedó mas cerca de ellos, pensé que eran amigos.

Oh, Sam se enojó mucho cuando los were saltaron del auto y se perdieron en medio de la nada. Creo que iba a sacar su frustración en el chico, Stiles, pero tenia suficiente autoconservación para detenerse antes de golpear al chico. Pero ahora tengo que escuchar sus planes y todo. Siempre le gustaba escuchar su propia voz un poco demasiado; ahora, sin su alma, está enamorado de sí mismo.

"Sabes que, Sam. Simplemente no me importa. Y no entiendo por qué lo haces. Ustedes estaban torturando al chico… un chico… no monstruo, no psicópata… un chico. Piensas que tiene que haber otra razón que mienta." Finalmente me levante de la mesa, mi espalda sonó bastante fuerte. Maldita sea, estoy cansado. "Me voy a la cama. Los humanos necesitan dormir." Susurro la última parte.

Mientras camino hacia la habitación siento los ojos del chico en mí. Pretende dormir debajo de la manta pero puedo decir que está escuchando. Es una chico inteligente. Tengo que averiguar que hacer con él pero tiene que esperar a que esta tormenta de mierda desaparezca. Samuel no va a estar feliz de regresar con las manos vacías.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Da miedo que ni siquiera me dé cuenta cuando hago esto. Me acabo de encontrar con mi espada en el cuello de Stiles cuando me desperté.

"¡Jesus, chico! ¿Tienes un deseo de morir?" Retiré mi espada, deslizándome cuidadosamente sobre la piel del chico. Sus ojos son grandes… quiero decir mas grande de lo normal. Se ve aterrorizado. "¿Por qué vas furtivamente sobre un cazador dormido?" Preguntó de nuevo, después de darle una botella de agua para ayudar con su pánico.

Él bebe un par de sorbos. Puedo ver el latido de su yugular, es errático. Me siento mal por asustarlo. Es como patear a un gatito, en serio.

"Esta bien. No voy a lastimarte. Es solo un reflejo para mi. Es algo necesario para la supervivencia de quienes están en mi línea de trabajo." Intento explicar. Sus ojos me están revisando, probando mis palabras, poniéndome a prueba. Si estuviera un poco más cerca podría escuchar las ruedas girando en su cabeza.

En lugar de responder se levanta y coloca la botella en el suelo. Hay algo extraño, algo desagradable en sus movimientos ahora pero realmente no puedo decir qué. Cuando regresa veo que me esta revisando otra vez; comprobando dónde estoy mirando. Su expresión es diferente ahora. Una extraña alegría en sus ojos, se desliza más cerca.

"Me sentí solo." Susurra antes de morderse el labio inferior y darme una mirada seductora. Cuando sus largos dedos encuentran mis abdominales, me levanto en shock.

"¿Qué demonios?" Sostengo su mano y la mantengo lejos de mí. "¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?"

"Quiero chuparte, ¿Por favor?" Suplica… realmente suplica mientras humedece sus labios con su pequeña lengua rosada.

Él es bueno, tengo que dárselo. Hubiera creído que era sincero si no hubiera estudiado hacer los mismos movimientos frente a un espejo en el pasado. Sin embargo debo confesar, él es mejor que yo.

"Deja el acto, chico. Nunca te voy a tocar así."

Y así como así, toda su chulería se va volando. Está de vuelta el chico asustado y flaco… pero aún está sentado en mi cama.

"¿Qué deseas?" Pregunto, tratando de poner todo mi cansancio y frustración en mi voz tanto como puedo.

Él separa sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez es un reflejo. Él esta sopesando sus opciones. Y finalmente decide compartir su problema conmigo.

"¿Puedo dormir aquí por favor?" Y eso es miedo en su voz. Levanto una ceja en lugar de preguntar en voz alta y continúa," Yo… no puedo dormir allí. Yo… él me asusta."

Le tiene miedo a Sam. Está tan asustado que cree que darme favores sexuales es una mejor opción. Joder… respiro lentamente. Enojarse no va a resolver nada ahora.

"No dejare que te lastime, no te preocupes." Intento relajarlo pero mis palabras solo ayudan tanto como esperaba: nada.

Se mueve nerviosamente fuera de la cama pero antes de dar un paso se da vuelta y habla de nuevo.

"Por favor, no he dormido mucho."

Maldita sea. O es un excelente actor o… o qué, mi hermano lo torturó y violaron durante días y realmente no podía dormir. Joder a veces quiero meterle un alma a Sam.

"Okay." Pretendo ser reacio, como si pudiera rechazarlo en esta situación. Él salta dentro, probablemente con miedo a que cambie de opinión. "Mantén tus piernas de tu lado." Me quejó solo para suavizar el estado de ánimo. No estoy seguro de si ayudó.

Por supuesto no puedo dormir. Como podría yo. Pero tampoco me levanto. Stiles se quedó dormido y no quiero despertarlo. Realmente no puedo entender como se puede sentir seguro conmigo. Después de todo fueron los cazadores quienes lo secuestraron y torturaron - violaron -, soy un cazador también. Incluso si piensa extremadamente racional para su edad y concluye que no todos los cazadores son idiotas - una declaración verdadera - ¿Por qué confiaría en un extraño? ¿Por qué se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir en su cama? ¿Por qué iba a ofrecer una mamada? Para un hombre que no confía lo suficiente como para no decir donde vive, no menos. Aunque estas preguntas me hacen realmente curioso no son las más importantes. La pregunta mas importante es ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con él? Es demasiado viejo para dejarlo en un _refugio seguro_.

Debería haberlo dejado en una estación de policía en el camino. En realidad lo iba a hacer pero luego Sam me ofreció lo mismo y yo simplemente no pude. Tenia que ser una mala idea si Sam estaba tan ansioso por hacerlo. Aunque no pudo ver por que era mala idea, no voy a descartar mi instinto. Además existe la posibilidad de que Samuel y su pandilla vengan a buscar al chico en una venganza extra.

El chico de repente se da vuelta en su sueño y me encuentro con todo él. ¡Jesús! Está hecho de piernas y brazos. Su cabeza está vuelta hacia mi pecho y puedo ver sus ojos rodando bajo sus párpados, está soñando. Parece que va a hablar mientras duerme, sus manos se están moviendo también ahora y me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño, es una pesadilla. Está en pánico por Dios sabe qué y antes de que pueda detenerme, lo abrazo.

"Shhhh… todo esta bien."

Se despierta y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en la oscuridad, pude ver el profundo miedo que hay en ellos. También se mezcla con la vergüenza y odio a sí mismo y sé exactamente qué causa sus pesadillas.

"No fue tu culpa." Le susurro al oído. Porque alguien tiene que decirle a este chico. Porque nunca se dirá a sí mismo hasta que sea demasiado tarde, hasta que crezca y pueda entender por que hay algo llamado 'violación legal'. Hasta que mire a los chicos que tenían su edad y vea que eso es lo que son: chicos. Pero entonces será demasiado tarde. Terminaría agregando mas y mas daño en el camino, aumentando su equipaje demasiado para llevarla solo sin la ayuda de la violencia y el licor. A menos que… a menos que alguien se lo diga ahora. Le dice una y otra vez, le dice en repetidas ocasiones, implacablemente hasta que puede penetrar en su arrogante cerebro adolescente que no puedo controlarlo. Que él no es tan fuerte, y esta bien no serlo. "Créeme, chico. No fue tu culpa."

Quizás Stiles es mucho mas inteligente de lo que le di crédito porque el chico me abraza con sus brazos demasiado largos y comienza a hablar; su cara contra mi hombro. O tal vez no es tan inteligente porque mírame. No soy la persona que él debería mirar por ayuda. Por otro lado sus opciones son yo o el cuerpo si alma en la habitación contigua haciendo Dios sabe qué.

"Yo… yo se los ofrecí." Él dice. No tiene que explicar lo que ofreció. "Después de las primeras veces quiero decir. Al principio me dolía demasiado, ni siquiera podía imaginarme ofrecerlo. Pero luego…" Su voz se torna a algo feo, un nudo en su garganta que hace que salga entre un susurro y bramido. "Y a veces se negaron y… estaba tan molesto que no me tomaran. Les suplique… les suplicaba mientras dejaran… suplique y suplique…"

Por la forma en que su voz se deformaba, podía decir que estaba a punto de perder la cena. Entonces cuando realmente se está girando para hacerlo estoy listo con el bote de basura en mi mano. Sigue vomitando y disculpándose al mismo tiempo. ¡Jesús! Ese chico es un desastre y tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que dejar al chico solo en este momento no es buena idea, no es que golpear a Sam va a ayudar en algo de todos modos. Samuel por otra lado… ese es un hijo de puta que no le importaría darle una paliza. Tal vez usando algunos de los trucos que aprendió de Alastair, ponerlos en un buen uso.

Cuando termina Stiles tiembla como loco. Lo siento en la cama y le doy un vaso de agua fría. El chico no puede sostener el vaso, le tiemblan demasiado las manos pero con algo de ayuda bebe lentamente un poco de agua.

"La próxima vez recuérdame lavarme la boca primero." Dice después de un tiempo. "Siento que trague lo que vomite." Dice, visiblemente forzándose a sonreír.

Y como ya he exagerado mi capacidad de consejos sanos y mierda, le permití cambiar de tema.

"¿Quieres tomar una ducha? No hay agua caliente pero te ves un poco asqueroso." Él se ve asqueroso. El sudor que viene con las pesadillas siempre huele peor y ni siquiera estoy contando el vomito en medio de la habitación tampoco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me despierto saboreando un delicioso café con el sol calentando mis piernas. Me quede dormido, no me sorprende, considerando lo poco que pude dormir ayer por la noche con un adolescente con trastorno de estrés postraumático en mi cama. El olor a café me lleva a la cocina y atrapo al chico preparando el desayuno.

"¿Cómo tenemos café?" Pregunto. Este lugar apenas tiene electricidad suficiente para las lámparas.

"Encontré esta cafetera en los estantes. Parecía limpio. ¿Quieres algo?" Stiles responde con ojos expectantes.

El café no esta nada mal teniendo en cuenta Dios sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado en esos estantes. En realidad no esta nada mal. Dios, extrañe esto.

Cuando abro los ojos veo que Stiles está mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada…" Responde volviendo a la cocina. "Estoy haciendo una tortilla con lo que sea que haya encontrado en la cocina." Se detuvo un segundo para reírse y continuó. "Quiero decir todo lo que encontré y no diez años pasados la fecha de vencimiento." Me di cuenta de que estaba apuntando la bolsa de basura al lado de la basura pero es difícil de decir. Sus manos están en todas partes. "Yeah esa bolsa. El caso es que nunca se puede decir con las fechas de vencimiento, algunos realmente juegan demasiado. ¿Sabias que desechamos toneladas y toneladas de comida perfectamente buenas todos los años solo por las fechas de vencimientos mal puestas? Pero creo que era seguro suponer que ningún queso debería oler tan mal sin abrir el paquete."

"¡Stiles!" Puedo ver la velocidad de su monólogo.

"¿Si?" Me mira preocupado. Intento aclarar mi punto sin hablar porque él está hablando lo suficiente como por cinco personas. "Me callo, ahora. Lo tengo."

Es seguro asumir que solía estar callado.

"¿Sam salió?" Preguntó, y no porque se sienta mal por ser grosero con él.

"Se fue a correr supongo." A pesar de que trata de enmascararlo su voz tiembla hablando de él.

"Entonces ahora puedes hablar, dime que sucedió." Le pregunto.

No lo hace por un tiempo hasta que puso algo de comida decente en dos platos.

"Mira, yo… no es como si no quisiera regresar. Realmente, realmente quiero. Quiero decir. Tengo… mi papá… probablemente se está volviendo loco por ahora. Y… tengo amigos… pero…" Se detiene, restriega sus ojos. "No puedo. No puedo incluir a mi padre en esto, ¿Sabes? Que pasa si…"

"Esta bien. Entiendo, quieres proteger a tu familia." ¿Entendí? "Háblame de Samuel entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sam?"

"¡Te estoy preguntando!" Intento intimidarlo para que responda pero es en vano. Nota para mí mismo: limpiar el vómito de alguien elimina el miedo de sus ojos. "Él no sabe, okay."

"Él es tu hermano, ¿Verdad?" Stiles pregunta en lugar de responder. "Y Samuel es tu abuelo."

"Entonces…"

"Como se que no estas jugando al policía bueno. Toda tu familia es un desastre amigo. Quiero decir, vi algunos psicópatas, psicópatas reales, pero ustedes… en serio… ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti? Por lo que sé Sam ha regresado con Samuel y está esperando tu señal."

La peor parte no es que no esté confiando en mí. La pero parte, está hablando con la boca llena de huevos… comparte sus sospechas de que soy un psicópata mientras come el desayuno. Pero, lo justo es lo justo, no tiene ninguna razón para confiar en mí.

"Solo dime qué diablos te estaba preguntando Samuel. Mira, si soy su hombre, no me estas dando información más de la que él ya tiene."

No responde de inmediato, sigue llevando comida a su boca con los ojos fijos en mí. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo hambriento que debe haber estado. No nos detuvimos para comer ni nada por el camino y el chico debe haber estado muerto de hambre.

"Me pregunto donde estaba el alfa. Honestamente creo que tiene información incorrecta pero no lo corregí, obviamente."

"Obviamente."

"Me estaba preguntando donde esta la manda, donde esta el alfa, donde diablos esta el alfa verdadero."

"¿Por qué?"

Deja de comer por un momento para mirarme.

"¿No me vas a preguntar dónde están o si sé donde están?"

"No, si siquiera preguntarte eso, lo haría. Así que responde mi pregunta, ¿Por qué Samuel esta buscando al alfa?"

"Él no me lo dijo." Dice pero hay más.

"Pero lo has descubierto."

"Lo hice pero no tiene sentido."

"Dímelo de todos modos, dudo que puedas sorprenderme chico."

"Los está coleccionando para un hombre, Crowley. Y creo que es un demonio."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo veo hablar mientras me cuenta a _mí_ todo sobre los demonios y sus poderes. Y como descubrió el gran plan que Samuel mantuvo en secreto de casi todos.

"Excepto ese imbécil, Chris, que por cierto está poseído." Su charla distrae por completo, sigue dando información de forma aleatoria cada dos segundos, ramificándose desde el tema en cuestión solo para regresar a ella con una anécdota. Sus manos se mueven por todos lados tratando de mostrar su punto en ese flujo de información aleatorio. Sorprendentemente esa forma ayuda a entregar su confuso mensaje.

Para cuerno termino su desayuno, me contó todo sobre sus teorías de cómo Samuel está recolectando alfas - no solo hombres lobo alfa sino alfas de todas las criaturas - para Crowley. También sobre sus sospechas sobre una búsqueda continua de información sobre el Purgatorio. Y en el medio, me enteré de que él es un estudiante de secundaria, no hay madre en la foto, un shérif como padre - y se involucró con tonterías sobrenaturales cuando su mejor amigo fue mordido por un alfa pícaro. Conoce una manada de hombres lobo, y en serio, que demonios es hombres lobos siendo controlados y esa mierda. Conoce al alfa de esa manada también; parece un poco asustado de él, pero siento que es un acto residual que verdadero miedo.

Puso demasiada información para digerir en tan poco tiempo y aún así logro omitir cualquier detalle que pudiera revelar su identidad. Un chico realmente inteligente.

"Entonces vas a decirme que le pasa a tu hermano." Pregunta mientras descaradamente lame su tenedor. Ni idea de donde puso toda esa comida.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es solo un psicópata?"

"No sé… se siente mal, amigo. Pero tampoco está poseído." Lo miro con genuina curiosidad, vio a Sam durante un máximo de una hora antes de que los atrapara. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso? Continua a regañadientes, "No estoy cien por ciento seguro, obviamente."

"Obviamente."

"El otro tipo, Chris, sus ojos cambiaban cuando él… tú sabes." Se detiene abruptamente.

Entonces los ojos de los demonios se vuelven negros cuando se corren. No se que tan buena es esta información pero es nueva. Otra razón para mirar a tu pareja cuando estas con ellos.

"También es mucho mas amable… en comparación con los demonios." Stiles continua solo para romper mi corazón, creo.

"Él… perdió su alma." Explico. "Está en una jaula, en el infierno, donde saltó para salvar al mundo."

No responde por un momento, solo mira mi cara.

"No estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que no." Sonríe, una sonrisa genuina. Después de todo lo que ha pasado todavía puede sonreír así. Un testimonio de su resistente juventud. "¡Dios! ¿Una jaula en el infierno?"

No quiero hablar de eso así que solo asiento y continuo con mi café. Pero él no lo suelta, por supuesto, no lo hace.

"Supongo que antes era una buena persona, como tú."

No puedo cambiar mi expresión lo suficientemente rápido como para disimular mi sorpresa. ¿Soy una buena persona? Después de todo lo que hice, en el infierno o en este mundo. ¿De verdad? Incluso si lo soy, ¿Por qué me consideraría así? ¿Solo porque no lo dejé bajo tortura? ¿Es esto a lo que se reduce el requisito de ser buena persona?

Afortunadamente, él no se detiene a considerar mi reacción y continúa.

"Quiero decir, ¿Quién iría al infierno para salvar al mundo? Definitivamente no psicópatas. ¿Correcto? Entonces, ¿Su alma esta en el infierno ahora? ¿Eso significa que está realmente en el infierno? Considerando que el infierno es real y - eh me llevo a encontrarme con un demonio para creerlo realmente. Pero si _es_ real, es donde va tu alma para el castigo correcto, no tu cuerpo. Entonces está realmente en el infierno, tu hermano." Hacia el final él también se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo no es exactamente material cortés de conversación y su volumen cae dramáticamente antes de terminar, luego continua, "Lo siento, obviamente lo sabes mejor."

No tiene ni idea.

Veo que se muere por hacer mas preguntas. Él, literalmente, no puede quedarse quieto, meciéndose en la vieja silla. No lo dejo sin embargo.

"Entonces, Stiles. ¿Tienes algún plan para regresar? ¿O quieres unirte al negocio de la caza?" No hay forma de que los tenga con nosotros pero tal vez Bobby pueda encontrar un lugar para enviarlo.

"Por supuesto que si. Quiero decir no puedo dejar a mi padre así. Probablemente esté muy preocupado incluso después de escuchar a Erica que estoy vivo. Entonces regresaré. Simplemente ya sabes no quiero llevar a los cazadores a casa." Se detiene por un breve momento. "Ademas… me llevara al hospital si vuelvo ahora y… y…" Su voz bajo cada vez más al final de su oración.

Sé a lo que le tiene miedo. No quiere que su padre sepa sobre la violación. Hasta el momento no tuve la impresión de que su padre vería su experiencia y se enojaría con _Stiles_. Sin embargo no se puede decir con los padres. A veces ni siquiera con tu propio padre. Lo que los hace funcionar y todo.

Cualquiera sea la razón él quiere esperar. Y no puedo obligarme a empujar al chico a la acerca. Me siento responsable de lo que ha pasado. Como él dijo, uno era mi abuelo, el otro mi hermano…

"Te doy una semana. Luego te dejaremos en una estación de Greyhound con algo de dinero. Te sugiero que vayas directamente con tu padre."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo que pasa con los mejores planes es que no puedes prescindir de ellos. Ir tras algo - demonio, monstruo de la semana, cualquier cosa - sin un plan significa, generalmente, suicidio. Sin embargo los planes, por desgracia, van mal a menudo. En mis experiencias casi siempre. No estoy seguro si dice más sobre mi capacidad de planificación o suerte. Probablemente un poco de ambos.

No era como si hubiera planeado todos y cada unos de los detalles de como enviar al chico a casa. No. Pero tuve la idea de sus habilidades `google-fu` - sus palabras, no las mías - durante unos días mientras esperaba en la cabina, diseccionando sus recuerdos del complejo. Aprender mas acerca de los hombres lobos cuerdos en general. Luego cuando esté más cómodo, manejando a Chicago para dejarlo en una parada de autobús abarrotada. Fácil, ¿Verdad? Pensé lo mismo también, pero ni siquiera tomo una semana para que este plan saliera mal. La pandilla de Samuel nos atrapó.

Ahora, moviéndome en una maldita camioneta, trato de pensar en una salida, pero nuestras posibilidades no se ven bien. Tienen a Sam bastante mal, todavía esta inconsciente con una cantidad aterradora de sangre que cae de su cabeza. Los bastardos ni siquiera lo aseguraron, su cuerpo sigue moviéndose con cada bache en el camino. Chris que es el único que esta con nosotros esta presionado su puto pie en los abdominales de Sam para mantenerlo un poco estable.

Stiles parece un desastre. El chico que habla sin parar al que comencé a acostumbrarme en nuestro tiempo juntos en la cabina se ha ido. Tuvo, creo, un ataque de pánico cuando nos metieron por primera vez en esta repugnante camioneta. Cuando Chris puso una enorme mordaza en su boca antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora sus ojos están vacíos, su mirada fija en el pie de Chris.

Recibí algunas patadas durante la emboscada pero nada por lo que llorar. Aunque envié tres demonios de ojos negros al éter todavía estoy en la esquina de la camioneta, todo envuelto como un recién nacido.

"¿A donde nos llevas Chris? ¿Puedo llamarte Chris? ¿O hay un nombre mas antiguo que prefieras? ¿La puta de Satan, tal vez?"

Chris, como esperaba, se ríe de mis ridículos intentos de cuestionamiento. Él simplemente me miró burlón y se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, Samuel no te esta dando mas información. Cómo es, trabajar _para_ un humano. Oh, no. Para un _cazador_ en realidad."

"¿Quieres estar debajo de mi, Dean? ¿O tal vez el chico?" Stiles se empuja más atrás en la furgoneta al escuchar la amenaza. "Es agradable." Chris continúa, sus ojos lentamente mira cada centímetro del tembloroso cuerpo del chico. "Probablemente no tan suelto como él, ¿Uh? Lo extraño mucho."

"Voy a matarte. Marca mis palabras."

"Yeah, yeah… siento estallar tu burbuja pero el nombre Winchester ya no da miedo."

Las cosas no mejoran cuando llegan al búnker. Este no es el recinto Campbell, no hay caras conocidas, no hay cazadores a los que pueda suplicarle. Y maldición… huele desagradable. El aire es frío dentro, pesado también, como cuando las casas viejas permanecen cerradas por mucho tiempo. No tengo ni idea de donde está Sam. Lo arrastraron como una bolsa de carne a quien sabe donde.

Hay criaturas en habitaciones pequeñas, jaulas en realidad. Como un jodido zoológico. Samuel o Crowley - probablemente ambos - tenían monstruos aquí como en un maldito circo. Los monstruos encerrados se ven muy mal. Hay una niña genio sin manos, sus extremidades espeluznantemente cortas cubiertas con una vieja y ensangrentada manta. En la siguiente jaula había un rugaru sin su maldita mandíbula. Su lengua ensangrentada se tambalea hacia su pecho, haciendo ruidos horribles y gorgoteantes. Los ocupantes de las siguientes jaulas son tan sangrientos que no tengo idea de lo que son. Por lo que sé pueden ser humanos. Todas las criaturas son sangrientas y parecen tan miserables que en realidad me siento mal por ellas. Stiles está gimoteando detrás de mi, y no quiero pensar en las cosas por su mente. ¿Puedo atreverme a esperar que Samuel haga una maldita linea que lo detendrá de torturar a su familia? Realmente no lo creo.

Nos empujan a una de las jaulas, más como una celda de prisión que una jaula de circo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Chris sujeta la barbilla de Stiles, saca la mordaza y le da un beso húmedo.

"No te preocupes cariño volveré por ti tan pronto como haya terminado con esta mierda urgente."

Cuando cierra la puerta está completamente oscuro en la pequeña habitación. Avanzo hacia donde creo que está Stiles, juzgado su ubicación escuchando sus gemidos.

"Hey, Stiles. Vamos a salir de aquí. Me oyes." Lo necesito despierto y alerta cuando surga la oportunidad. Mis manos atadas encuentran su cabeza en la oscuridad. "Los dos estamos... ¿Okay?"

Habla después de un tiempo, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Era virgen antes."

"Hey amigo, no pienses así."

"Estoy asustado, Dean, estoy tan asustado." Comienza a llorar. "Chris… es realmente malo… lastima, hombre, realmente, realmente lo hace."

Le digo que nos iremos, nos liberaremos, que nadie nos lastimara, le conté algunas historias de Sam y mías escapando de situaciones imposibles. Todo el tiempo tratando de abrir las esposas. No era una tarea fácil elegir un trozo de cable para abrir un cerradura cuando ni siquiera podías ver tus manos. Para cuando mis manos están libres los gemidos de Stiles se habían reducido. Incluso podría estar durmiendo por lo que podía saber. Seguro que ha pasado mas de una hora desde que lo escuche decir alguna palabra coherente.

"Dame tus manos." Digo no queriendo asustarlo innecesariamente tocándolo sin previo aviso. "Abriré tus esposas luego buscaremos la oportunidad de escapar." Cuando no responde le agarro la cabeza. "Stiles, se fuerte, ¿Uh muchacho?"

"Antes de eso, yo… necesito… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Susurra.

"¿Qué es?"

"Chris siempre es demasiado duro y-"

No le dejo terminar. "No te preocupes de eso ahora. Voy a liberar tus manos y estarás mejor, listo para correr, ¿Okay?"

"¡No lo entiendes, Dean!" De repente grita, frenético. "Créeme puedo correr mas rápido con las manos atadas que con un culo sangrante." Inhala profundamente. "¿Puedes ayudarme a prepararme? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que se fue, puede volver en cualquier momento. Él… él nunca, él nunca hace ninguna preparación. Me matará, me matará, Dean, me matará. Por favor…"

¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando pienso racionalmente - muy racionalmente - tiene razón. Es una especie de prioridad. Pero por otro lado…

"No tenemos… ¿Solo escupimos?"

"Es mejor que nada y eso es lo que obtendría de él. Dean, sé que es demasiado pedir, pero te lo ruego, por favor."

Está rogando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nada se siente real o correcto en esta completa oscuridad. Definitivamente no parece el chico de 17 años que bromeo conmigo esta mañana. Tal vez es la urgencia y desesperación en su voz lo que lo hace parecer mas viejo. Tal vez sea solo yo, no queriendo pensar en él como un chico en este momento.

Realmente no importa. Esto es algo que debe hacerse ahora. No es por diversión. Stiles necesita esto. ¡Junta tu mierda, Winchester! No hay lugar para la duda, vergüenza o culpa aquí. Son para mas tarde. Cuando todos estemos sanos y salvos, tengamos tiempo para un pequeño ayudante de cazador.

Encuentro sus caderas con mis manos, la ropa esta sudada. En realidad son mías, el chico no tenia ropa con él cuando lo encontramos. Es fácil empujar la ropa hacia abajo. Son demasiado grandes para él, siempre cayendo, revelado la parte superior de su trasero cada vez que la camisa no lo cubre. Su piel es fría al tacto, el piso de concreto absorbió todo su calor. Susurra un suave 'gracias' que apenas puedo escuchar.

Cuando mi dedo alcanza su agujero, casi salta. El sonido de sorpresa que emite me recuerda hace mucho tiempo cuando me estaba haciendo esto a mí mismo. Porque aprendí por las malas que dejar la preparación a los hombres que irían por un chico nunca es buena idea. No son buenos recuerdos. Nunca lo es prepararse para algo que temes. Sé presionar con un dedo es lo mejor que puedo hacer por Stiles en este momento. El riesgo de no prepararlo para lo que viene es demasiado alto. Lo sé por dolorosas experiencias. Pero saber esto, algo de esto, no lo hace más fácil.

"Quiero que lo hagas, Dean. Por favor. Se que serás gentil." Suplica, probablemente sospechando que cambié de opinión.

Casi puedo ver sus ojos bambi en mi mente, ojos grandes y suplicantes.

"Okay, ¿Listo?"

Escupo en las dedos y los llevo a la mano que toca Stiles. Apuntar no es fácil cuando no puedo ver una mierda, por otro lado, no estoy seguro de poder forzarme a hacer esto si pudiera verlo.

Es tan cálido allí, especialmente comparándolo con su trasero helado, y da un fuerte silbido cuando mi dedo medio entra en él.

"Lo siento."

"Esta bien." Susurra pero sus gruñidos me dicen que no.

Realmente no lo es.

Está apretado. Y cálido. Y comienza a sentirse como algo que realmente no debería. Aquí es tan silencioso que puedo escuchar mi dedo moviéndose en su culo. Quiero hablar, decir algo solo para tener un ruido que no sea ese torpe sonido blanco, pero ¿Qué puedes decir en tal situación? No es que nunca haya hecho esto antes pero en todos esos momentos hablar sucio era el camino. No puedo hablar sobre el gran pedazo de carne que va a meter en su culo, ¿Verdad? ¡Jesús!

Se seca antes de que pueda empujar mi dedo hacia el segundo nudillo, como era de esperar. La saliva es el peor lubricante.

"Voy a escupir un poco más, ¿Okay?" Digo y acerco mi boca lo mas posible a su culo sin tocarlo.

Funciona por un tiempo, así que sigo haciendo el movimiento repetitivo. Para cuando tengo dos dedos dentro, Stiles está gimiendo suavemente, y tengo una erección enferma que me llevaría directamente al infierno.

"Pon tus dedos en mi boca." Él me asusta hablando de repente en este silencio. "El tuyo es más seco que… había un dicho para esto." Su voz tiene esa inocente curiosidad. Como si estuviéramos viendo las noticias, o algo igualmente mundano.

"Más seco que el coño de una monja." Respondo antes de pensar.

"Oh…" Suena con el corazón roto. "No era lo que estaba buscando, pero si, creo que eso también funciona."

Podría decirlo de manera muy cruda , pero tiene razón. Las últimas tres veces que intenté escupir realmente no me ayudaron en absoluto. Dudo antes de sacar mis dedos, entonces decido no cambiarlos. Pueden ser repugnantes al estar donde están, pero no están secos como mi otra mano, así que…

"¡Mierda!" En lugar de escupir sobre ellos, Stiles me chupa los dedos en su boca y se siente tan bien que momentáneamente me olvido de que no es un adulto. "Que… Stiles, que…"

En lugar de una respuesta tararea alrededor de mis dedos. Entonces los deja ir, todo viscoso y mojado.

Retiro mis dedos. Y a pesar de que realmente quiero parar y hablar con él al respecto, seguro que no quiero perder la poca lubricación que tengo. Entonces los empujo directamente en su canal y esta vez da un suspiro ligeramente más fuerte. Me detengo antes de decir que está listo. Él no está listo para nada. Todavía tiene dificultades para recibir mi tercer dedo. No está lo suficientemente resbaladizo o flojo para dejar que algo más grande entre sin romperse. Decido no decir nada en cambio, centrándose en el trabajo de mano. Pero antes de que los latidos de mi corazón bajen a niveles normales Stiles comienza a temblar.

"¿Stiles?"

"¡Lo siento! Oh, lo siento, pero tú… me estás poniendo duro." Responde temblando. "Lo siento, Dean. Lo siento. Pero no pude… ya sabes… la semana pasada… tu hermano estaba en todas partes… y no pude hacerlo… y ahora… ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento mucho."

"Esta bien, Stiles." Respondo después de un momento. "Esta bien."

"¿Lo es?" Gime. Él malditamente gime. "Sabes, quería hacer esto, Dean. Contigo, quiero decir." Susurra como si revelara un gran secreto. Como si no pudiera leer el culto al héroe mezclado con hormonas adolescente en sus ojos durante la semana que pasamos juntos. "Todos me quitan algo. Yo solo… quería tenerlo con alguien que yo quisiera."

"Vamos, Stiles-" ¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a decirle? Que es muy joven… mientras mis dedos están en su culo.

"Estaba fantaseando contigo. Los siento." Confiesa con la voz más frágil que nadie mayor de cinco puede poseer. "¿Es malo que disfrute esto?"

"Por supuesto que no."

Me pide unas cuantas veces más que me humedezca los dedos y lo dejo chupar. No solo deje que los chupara sino que presioné mi otra mano en mi traicionero pene, y lo disfruté. Porque el chico está chupando mis dedos y está gimiendo y yo solo soy humano, ¿Okay? Y este olor… pensarías que debe ser repulsivo. No, señor, no para mí. Me recuerda a los camiones de comida. Huele como una promesa de comida caliente. Si no es un buen olor, pero trae recuerdos. Me recuerda a hombres corpulentos mostrando afecto, pidiéndome que los llame papi. No todos los recuerdos son buenos, algunos son repugnantes, de verdad, pero de alguna manera es suficiente para hacerme sentir increíblemente caliente. Es sucio y vil y cuando agregas a Stiles gimiendo como si lo estuviese follando… como se arquea cuando mi mano toca su próstata.

"Por favor, por favor…" Suplica. Sé por lo que está rogando. Y sé cuan difícil es controlarse a esa edad. Y el pensamiento de ello debería detenerme de disfrutar esto. Que si él no fuera tan joven definitivamente no querría esto. Probablemente.

Pero suplica tan miserablemente… sé que está tratando de masturbarse pero no puede, con la forma en que sus manos están atadas.

No lo pienso mucho. No es que lo que estoy haciendo sea menos invasivo. Llevo mis manos entre sus piernas y sostengo su polla. Hace un sonido de gorgoteo tan pronto como toco su polla. Sigue rogando algo ininteligible después de eso.

Está circuncidado, llena mi mano como lo haría un hombre. Y estoy muy agradecido por eso. Está tan mojado con el pre-com que me siento estúpido al no haberlo usado como lubricante antes. Los ruidos que hace, ¡Dios! Cada vez que mis dedos pasan por su punto dulce se arquea con eso. Y estoy salivando por eso. Como un desagradable viejo.

Está palpitando en mi mano, listo para disparar. No puedo evitarlo, tengo que probarlo. Este olor se me sube a la cabeza. Retiro mis dedos y gime algunas quejas. Todo se detiene cuando mi lengua toca su agujero. Él es más delicioso de lo que esperaba. Su agujero es suave, sedoso y cálido en mi lengua. Chupo su abertura mientras empujo mi lengua hacia donde estaban mis dedos. Empujo mi rostro contra su piel, sabiendo muy bien lo que la combinación de labios y barba dura hace.

Empujo sus nalgas todo lo que puedo con una mano para crear más espacio para mí e ir a la ciudad en su culo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo de hacerle esto a cualquiera, y mucho menos a un hombre. Y lo extrañe muchísimo. No puedo evitar mordisquear su entrada. Sostuve esa fina capa de piel entre mis dientes mientras le daba golpecitos con la lengua. Y dispara en un minuto como el adolescente que es.

Recojo su venida tanto como puedo y le meto eso en el culo también. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda tener.

Me contengo de correrme sin embargo. Él ahora esta preparada tanto como puede, y no tengo excusas para hacerle otra cosa al chico. En cambio lo arrastró sobre mi regazo y lo sostengo hasta que deja de temblar. Está empapado en sudor, tanto que cuando paso la mano por su cabello, gotas de agua caen sobre nosotros.

"¿Siempre se siente tan bien?" Pregunta con la voz aun temblando.

En lugar de una respuesta coloco un beso en su frente y lo aprieto un poco más.

"Vamos a trabajar en ese bloqueo ahora, ¿De acuerdo?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Independientemente de la frecuencia con que me pongo furioso Sam sin alma volvió a demostrar su habilidad como cazador. Ojalá pudiera haber llegado a mi celda hace diez minutos, antes de que Chris se llevara a Stiles. No llevo demasiado tiempo encontrarlo, sus gritos son bastante distinguibles en este laberinto de edificio.

"¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo?" Pregunta Chris confundido con el repentino silencio de su víctima.

"Dean Winchester está detrás de ti, imbécil." Stiles responde, sus dientes están apretados por el dolor.

No espero a que Chris se de la vuelta y me vea. Le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda, sintiendo las ondas de choque latiendo a través de su cuerpo en un grito silencioso. Se siente vigorizante cuando se cae con un golpe muy satisfactorio.

"Sabia que vendrías, Dean." Stiles dice, su voz y manos temblando histéricamente. Sus ojos eran como Bambi otra vez, brillando con lágrimas que derramó bajo las atenciones de Chris. Habla como si lo hubiera salvado antes de sufrir bajo la mano de un demonio, pero puedo ver la sangre que sale de uno de sus labios. "Simplemente lo sabia." Continúa mientras corto la cuerda.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Pregunto mientras lo reviso por cualquier lesión grave.

"Estoy bien." Dice y quiere decir eso.

"Vamos, chico."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me quedo debajo del agua caliente esperando que elimine el estrés de mis músculos doloridos. No fue fácil conducir desde el búnker hasta el motel. Condujimos rápido y sin descanso por más de 24 horas. Y a pesar de que deje que Sam condujera durante la ultima mitad seguía siendo muy agotador.

El agua se sentía increíble. Limpié toda la mugre y el sudor de mi cuerpo, solo estoy disfrutando la presión del agua ahora. No en muchos moteles puede haber una buena presión de agua. A veces ni siguiera hay suficiente agua caliente. Este era realmente agua.

Para ser sincero afirmar que el agua caliente es la única razón por la que paso mas tiempo en el baño seria una mentira. Yo - Dean volviendose loco Winchester - tengo miedo de volver a la habitación. Cuando conseguimos las dos habitaciones, mi intención era quedarme en una habitación con Sam como de costumbre, y Stiles se quedaría en la otra. Honestamente. Sin embargo cuando estábamos llevando los bolsos dentro, Stiles pregunto, usando sus ojos Bambi, si él podía quedarse conmigo, afirmando que tiene miedo a dormir solo. Como si quedarse con dos cazadores lo hubiera ayudado la última vez que la pandilla de Samuel nos atrapó.

Aún así no pude decir que no a sus ojos suplicantes. Sam murmuró que prefería estar solo de todos modos y ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta. Ahora sin embargo… ahora me temo que podría terminar haciendo algo que definitivamente lamentaría más tarde. No estoy seguro de como o si voy a controlarme con el niño. Un golpe en la puerta finalmente corta mis pensamientos.

"Voy al minimarquet al otro lado de la carretera, ¿Quieres algo?" Stiles pregunta con voz tímida. Como si pidiera algo travieso. O, eso podría ser solo mi mente en lo profundo de la cuneta.

"Tráeme un twizzlers." Grito. Entonces recuerdo que no tiene dinero. "¡Saca veinte de mi bolsillo!"

Todavía esta afuera cuando finalmente salgo del baño y me acuesto en una de las camas. Finalmente, regresa silenciosamente, bloqueando las tres cerraduras de la puerta.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"Yeah pero no twizzlers."

"Esta bien. Es un mal hábito de todos modos." Me doy la vuelta debajo de la manta y agrego para sonar amigable. "El agua está agradable."

"Sé que apesto amigo, no te preocupes." Ríe. Su voz es toda despreocupada nuevamente. Como este niño puede recuperarse de los traumas que enfrentó, no tenia ni edea.

Estoy casi dormido cuando sale del baño seguido por una nube de vapor y el agradable aroma del gel de baño. No me sorprende cuando se detiene al lado de mi cama.

"¿Está bien…?" Pregunta tímidamente.

Sé que debería enviarlo a la otra cama. O al menos fingir que estoy dormido. No lo hago. Me vuelvo hacia él, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo. Está desnudo. Completamente. Las luces del baño están brillando en las partes de su cuerpo que no están completamente secas. Parece un pecado mojado. Sus ojos, esos malditos ojos Bambi, brillan con el reflejo de la luz y no puedo decirlo que no. No hoy. No después de tenerlo todo mojado y listo para un jodido demonio. No después de que me abrazó con fuerza, dándome las gracias por haberlo salvado. No después de casi perderlo en ese maldito búnker.

En lugar de una respuesta, levanto la mano para dejarlo entrar. Todavía esta tibio del agua. Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo. No puedo pensar más sobre lo que estaba haciendo bajo el agua caliente porque choca sus labios contra los míos. Él abre rápido, dejando entrar mi lengua. Está tan ansioso por complacer que es imposible no pensar en su edad.

Sin embargo, pensar en su edad no me detiene. Dejo que mis manos vaguen por su cuerpo, presionando mis manos en su espalda. Ojalá no tuviera callos en las manos para poder sentir la suavidad de su piel aún mejor. Sus manos inexpertas descansan sobre mis hombros, dedos tensos y relajados espasmódicamente. Está gimiendo como si ya lo estuviera follando, empujando sus caderas hacia las mías, buscando más de todo.

Dejo de besarlo por un momento y lo miro. Parece tan jodidamente joven acostado así. Su boca enrojecida se mantiene abierta, como si esa pequeña nariz respingona no pudiera tener suficiente aire. Me mira con reverencia. Y me odio por lo que le estoy haciendo.

"Eres hermoso, Stiles." Declaro. Tal como esperaba sus mejillas se ponen rosadas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he besado a una persona que se sonroja debido a un simple cumplido… Estoy arruinando la inocencia de este chico, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. "Verdaderamente hermoso…"

"Tampoco eres malo para los ojos." Dice todavía con la misma reverencia. Sus dedos recorren mis mejillas. Me doy cuenta de que esta siguiendo mis pecas. Estaría furioso si fuera cualquier otra persona pero con él se siente diferente, se siente agradable. "Sabes que te deseo, ¿Verdad? Te deseo desde la primera noche que me dijiste 'no'. Solo… Dean, por favor…"

Lo arrastro debajo de mi y lo beso de nuevo. Es dócil, dejando que sus miembros se muevan con facilidad, extendiendo esas largas piernas para acomodar mi cuerpo entre ellas. Cuando paso mi boca por su barbilla hasta ese largo cuello, gruñe como si estuviera entrando en él.

"Jesús…" Gime, apretando su polla erecta contra la mía a través de mis bóxer. "¡Oh Dios!"

"No tenemos prisa, cariño," Le digo mientras le doy pequeñas mordidas de amor alrededor de la clavícula. "Me tomaré mi tiempo contigo." Disfrutaré de su cuerpo por el tiempo que pueda.

"Estoy… ¡Oh Dios! Estoy bien con ese plan pero… ¡Joder! No creo que pueda… no puedo aguantarlo - ¡Joder!"

"No es necesario. Te guiaré en todos los orgasmos que quieras." Le digo después de lamer una línea desde su cuello hasta su pezón derecho. "Simplemente déjalo ir, Stiles. Me ocuparé de ti." Susurro contra su pezón.

Es tan sensible en todas partes. Sus pezones, ambos, no solo en el que estoy trabajando, están erectos - pidiendo más. Siempre está pidiendo más. Está cubierto de piel de gallina en todos los lugares que conozco. Cuando le muerdo el pezón se levanta para meterlo aún mas en mi boca y me voy de la ciudad en ese momento. Sostengo sus caderas apretadas contra la cama, sin dejar que se restriegue en mi y chupo sus pezones tanto como quiero.

Mantiene sus manos sobre mi cabeza, agarrando mi pelo. No me jala como si quisiera liberarse. Por el contrario frota mi cabeza contra su pecho. Estoy seguro que lo estoy quemando con la barba. Pero bueno lo está pidiendo. Y yo soy el viejo pervertido que se lo da.

Cuando termino con sus pezones, me acerque a su boca y me sumergí en él. Suavemente chupo su lengua, manteniendo el fuerte músculo deslizándose entre mis labios. Está al borde, puedo decir. Una mirada a su polla me dice que va a disparar pronto con o sin mi ayuda.

"Quiero que te corras en mi boca, ¿Okay?" Le pregunto.

Él asiente pero no estoy seguro de si es porque escucho lo que dije o era un gesto general para todo lo que pido.

Me deslice sobre su ágil cuerpo poniendo mi cara justo encima de su bonita polla. Puede que no disfrute de las pollas en general pero puedo decir que tenia una hermosa. Es un poco delgada al igual que su cuerpo. Sin embargo es mas larga de lo que cabría esperar de un niño de su tamaño. La cabeza es oscura, significativamente mas grande que el resto y reluciente con pre-cum. Una sola vena - no una monstruosa y abultada, sino ligeramente visible - está dando vueltas alrededor de todo el eje, dando a su polla una apariencia de tornillo.

Lamo su eje, siguiendo la vena para llegar a la cima. Cuando chupo la cabeza, deslizándola por mis labios, él gruñe. Sus manos vuelan a mi cabeza pero no empuja ni tira. Simplemente se cuelga en de mi cabello y respira fuerte.

No juego más porque está al borde. Lo chupo lentamente hasta que su polla toca el fondo de mi garganta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le hice esto ha alguien así que estoy un poco oxidado. No lo puedo llevar todo, no con su longitud, no en está posición. No es que Stiles se preocupe por el momento. Sostengo el resto de él fuertemente en mi puño y tarareo alrededor de su pene. Entonces se corre. Su cuerpo tiembla con el poder de su orgasmo y grita. No demasiado alto pero probablemente lo suficientemente alto como para que Sam diga algo mañana.

Lo sostengo en mi boca hasta que las sacudidas se detienen. Luego lo deslizo hacia afuera, lamiendo la cabeza. Es probable que ahora sea demasiado sensible porque me tira el pelo suplicando que pare. Me muevo hacia arriba para ver como está. Se ve arruinado y absolutamente delicioso. Su cara está al rojo vivo y sus pestañas están llenas de lágrimas no derramadas.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto sosteniendo su cara en mi mano.

"¿Besame?" Pregunta en cambio.

Acaricio lentamente. Al parecer se mordió los labios en su orgasmo porque están mas gruesos que de costumbre. Abre otra vez y lame su sabor de mi boca.

"Eso fue increíble…" Afirma después de algunas respiraciones profundas.

"Podemos detenernos si quieres." Le digo, realmente espero que no diga que si.

"¡Diablos, no!" Responde rápidamente. Luego susurra apenas audible mientras señala la bolsa marrón sobre la mesita de noche. "Compré lubricante y condones."

"¿Si?"

"Si quieres. Quiero decir-"

"Por supuesto que si. No tienes idea de cuanto quiero, Stiles. No te preocupes por mi, solo… solo dime si te sientes incómodo con algo, ¿De acuerdo? En cualquier momento, solo, dímelo." Le digo mientras lo muevo encima de mi, en posición 69. "No tienes que hacer nada, okay. Solo disfruta." Le digo después de quitarme los bóxers y justo antes de morder donde sus piernas se encuentran con su culo.

Frota su cabeza sobre mi polla en un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca. No tiene éxito. No importa si hace ruido o no. Se ve espléndido desde este ángulo. Su polla está medio erecta, colgando hacia mi pecho junto con sus bolas sin pelo. Huele a jabón en este momento pero sé que pronto alcanzare su esencia.

Coloco besos grandes y húmedos en ambos lados de su cuelo, amasando la suave carne en mis manos. Tiene una fina capa de pelusa de melocotón sobre su culo. ¡Chico sin pelo! Parece mas el culo de una chica para ser honesto. Mantengo mi lengua dando vueltas alrededor de su agujero rosado sin realmente tocarlo. ¡Y Dios! Él mendiga sus caderas. Él de alguna manera se las arregla para tomar mi polla con su boca ansiosa. No demasiado profundo, solo la cabeza, pero esa suavidad húmeda se sienta bien. No chupa, no puede chupar por la forma en que lo toco actualmente, por lo que solo lo sostiene mientras lloriquea a su alrededor.

"Cuidado con los dientes, ¿Okay?" Le recuerdo antes de darle una larga lamida a su culo. Temblando bajo mi lengua, no muy diferente de ayer. El pequeño músculo tembloroso y apretado me invita a entrar. Sigo lamiendo y chupando su agujero, sin darle tiempo para descansar.

"¿Puedes correrte así, Stiles?" Le pregunto después de un rato, cuando empujo la punta de mi dedo en su agujero. "Mientras te estoy besando, mientras te chupo el culo, lamiendo dentro de ti, follandote con la lengua… ¿Puedes venirte solo con eso?"

Sigue tratando de meterse en mi pecho pero sostengo sus caderas en alto para mantenerlo quieto. Solo la cabeza de la polla podía tocarme, dejando un rastro húmedo y pegajoso detrás de él, parcialmente asomado, parcialmente cosquilleaste… y eso en sí mismo se siente increíble. Cuando empujo mi lengua en su culo se ahoga con mi polla.

"Cuidado, Stiles. No te olvides de respirar." Le advierto antes de continuar.

Es tan cálido por dentro, como un maldito horno. Y no tener una amenaza demoníaca lo hace mucho mejor esta vez. Empujo un dedo lentamente al lado de mi lengua, sintiendo la rigidez del hueso al lado de todo ese músculo liso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es tan suave! Podría comerlo hasta que se corra pero tengo otros planes. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve alguna acción así que no quiero presionar mi resistencia. Mantengo mi dedo adentro y alcanzo el tubo que Stiles señalo hace minutos. Vertí una cantidad generosa sobre mi mano y sigo trabajando en su agujero.

"Vas a estar tan abierto para mi que me vas a chupar, ¿Verdad?"

No responde y gorgotea alrededor de mi polla de nuevo cuando presiono con el segundo dedo. El lubricante no es del tipo comestible así que no puedo seguir besándolo. Sin embargo sus bolas colgantes aún no están cubiertas de lubricante así que las dejo caer en mi boca.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Voy a correrme si sigues haciendo eso!"

"¿Cuantas veces mas puedes?" Pregunto reconsiderando mis planes.

"Ummm… una vez, lo hice cinco veces. En una hora."

"Bien entonces. Correte cuando quieras."

Uso un dedo de cada mano para jugar con él, deslizándolos dentro y fuera, a veces juntos, a veces en direcciones opuestas, tirando suavemente de ellos hacia los lados para abrirlo más. En serio se está restregando en mi pecho ahora y si pone un poco mas de peso podría darme problemas para respirar.

Esta posición me recuerda las diferentes actividades y de repente solo quiero que se folle mi boca. Busco una de las almohadas y la coloco debajo de mi cuello haciendo girar mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mi garganta abierta. Esto es algo que no he hecho en casi quince años. Todavía recuerdo el pánico y el dolor de la última experiencia pero de alguna manera anhelo ese sentimiento, dejar de lado el control de una manera tan absoluta.

"Stiles, quiero que te folles mi boca." Le digo. "Solo ten cuidado cuando te corras, entra profundo en mi garganta o en mi boca, no en el medio."

"¡Oh Dios!" Gime al deslizar su deliciosa polla en mi boca.

Se desliza dentro y fuera. Puedo sentir la forma en que pasa por la traquea, todo resbaladizo con su pre-com y mi saliva. Es bueno que no sea demasiado grueso o me amordazaría. Incluso ahora está superando mis limites. Pero, ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta esto! Incluso amo la forma en que sus bolas me cubren la nariz, limitando el aire que inhalo. Me encanta la forma como se desliza. Me encantan los ruidos que hace. Me encanta sentirlo temblar en mi garganta, sintiendo la gruesa cabeza de su polla abriéndose camino por sí misma, forzando a los músculos suaves de mi garganta a hacer espacio. Me encanta que pueda saborearlo en el fondo de mi garganta.

Utilizo dos dedos de cada mano para abrirlo ahora y Stiles se esta volviendo loco encima de mí. A pesar de toda su emoción, es tan gentil que es increíble. Lo mantiene lento y suave, o tan suave como cualquier adolescente puede ser. Cada vez que mis dedos tocan su punto dulce dentro de él, se sacude perdiendo el control, gira sus caderas causando que su polla golpee cada parte de mi garganta. Está haciendo las mas hermosas vibraciones con su boca, justo encima de mi polla. Puedo sentirlo babeando sobre mí.

Estoy salivando como loco. Esta tirando la saliva de mi garganta, sacando más de las profundidades de mi cuerpo con cada una de sus embestidas. Es demasiado para mi tragar y babeo sobre todo, resbalando a mis ojos, a mi pelo. Me encanta una mamada húmeda y si a Stiles también le gusta, debe sentirse como en el paraíso ahora.

De repente empuja con mucha mas fuerza y luego se mantiene dentro. Puedo sentirlo palpitar, sentir su semen goteando por mi garganta. Se queda unos momentos mas y luego lentamente intenta retroceder. No lo dejo, sin embargo. Presioné mis labios más fuerte y lo chupé en su salida. Hace algunos ruidos quejándose, sus dedos presionando fuertemente en mis piernas. Cuando finalmente esta afuera, lo sostengo con mis dedos dentro de su agujero y lamo la punta de su polla.

"¡Por favor, oh, por favor Dean!"

Lo dejo ir y cae como una bolsa de papas a mi lado. Me levanto sobre mis codos para mirarlo. Sus ojos están cerrados, esas femeninas pestañas abanican sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su rostro está tan relajado que parece que se está derritiendo en la cama.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto después de esperar un minuto mas o menos para que respire.

"Mejor que nunca." Responde, finalmente abriendo sus ojos Bambi. "Amigo, amigo eso fue- ¡Whoa!"

"Podemos detenernos si quieres. Si estás cansado."

"Quiero que te corras también." Dice mirando mi polla con ojos curiosos. "Re- Realmente quiero ver eso."

Me muevo para enfrentarlo. "Me encantaría follarte ahora, si te parece bien." Le susurro en su oido. Puedo ver su polla crisparse por el rabillo del ojo.

"Si, por favor." Responde con los ojos fijos en los míos.

Muevo su cuerpo flexible boca abajo y coloco dos almohadas debajo de sus caderas. Gira la cabeza para mirarme. Hay tanta admiración en su mirada que siento que yo soy la virgen. No tan diferente de la verdad supongo. Pero, Dios, parece delicioso extenderse así.

Doble suavemente su pierna derecha para que su culo este más relajado.

"Confío en que me digas cuando algo es demasiado, ¿Okay, Stiles?" Le pregunto mientras me pongo el condón, untándolo con mas lubricante. "Si quieres detenerte por completo o tomar un respiro. Solo dímelo. Conozco muchas otras formas de divertirnos si esto no está bien."

Se muerde los labios para encubrir un gemido y asiente. Por supuesto que asiente. Estoy seguro de que si quisiera amarrarlo y usar mi cinturón con él, él todavía asentiría porque esta desesperado por complacerme. Porque ni siquiera sabe lo que es normal y lo que necesita negociaciones. Porque probablemente ni siquiera llego a segunda base antes de que todo esto comenzara y quiere compensar su inexperiencia. Y debería mantenerme alejado de él, protegerlo de los pervertidos como yo. Sin embargo ese delicioso trasero se ve tan atractivo, cierro la puerta de mi conciencia y llevo mi polla al acogedor agujero.

Comienza a restregarse en las almohadas debajo de él. Incluso después de tres orgasmos. ¡Jesús! Él **es** joven.

"Trata de sacar el culo - así… buen chico. ¡Joder, Stiles! Te ves tan follable en este momento…"

Escucha cada palabra que murmuro, invitándome en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sostengo la base de mi polla y empujo dentro de él. Continuo empujando lentamente hasta que estoy todo dentro de su estrecho canal.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Le pregunto mientras me inclino para robar un beso de sus húmedos labios.

"Bien, estoy genial en realidad." Gime, su voz distorsiona las palabras.

No insisto pero me quedo quieto un rato más y lo beso un poco más.

Cuando retiro mi polla, hace los sonidos mas hermosos y comienza a mendigar.

"¡Si, Dean! ¡Si, por favor!"

Él vuelve la cabeza hacia la cama y de repente quiero mirar su cara. Sostengo su pierna doblada y lentamente la muevo hacia la izquierda, girando todo su cuerpo alrededor de mi polla. Acostado boca arriba ahora me mira con ojos sorprendidos, sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

"Avísame si es demasiado." Le digo mientras veo la nueva vista que está frente a mí.

Coloca sus manos en la cabecera detrás de su cabeza y cuidadosamente empuja sus caderas hacia mí.

"¡Joder!" Él continua follandose suavemente con mi polla, rodando ligeramente sus caderas. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos y disfruto viendo como sus ojos arden de deseo. Su pene esta completamente duro otra vez, rodando suavemente apretando sus abdominales con cada movimiento.

No puedo mantenerme firme por mas tiempo y me inclino para reclamar sus labios, esos húmedos labios, rojos por ser mordidos, me invitan. Se abre fácilmente otra vez, dejándome follarlo por los dos extremos, con mi polla y mi lengua. Su pierna derecha está sobre mi caderas, empujando su talón hacia mi trasero, tratando de acelerar mis embestidas. Pero tengo un plan diferente. Mientras beso sus inocentes labios, los muerdo por largo tiempo, muy lentamente.

Sé exactamente cuando toco su punto dulce porque me aprieta como un tornillo con un gruñido. Muevo mis caderas para avanzar mas allá de ese punto.

"Vamos, vamos, Dean. Por favor, vamos…" Suplica.

"Dime - que - quieres." Le pregunto, enfatizando cada palabra con una embestida. "Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres." Repito porque aparentemente no puedo estar satisfecho hasta que haya destruido por completo su inocencia.

Pongo mi peso sobre sus caderas para evitar que se moviera y hacer un gran chupetón en su cuello para animarlo a confesar.

"Dean, por favor, vamos."

"¿Quieres que pare?" Pregunto y detengo todo. Excepto la contracción de mi polla dentro de él.

"¡No!" Dice tratando de empujarme para poder mover su cuerpo. No le dejo sin embargo. Está impotente debajo de mí y ese sentimiento me excita aún más.

"Entonces, dime. Quiero escucharlo. Quiero que me hables sucio, ¿Huh?"

Tira de mi cabello para levantar mi cabeza y mira directamente a mis ojos.

"Fóllame." Dice sonrojándose. Obtengo un placer tan libertino de su vergüenza. El pervertido dentro de mí se regocija.

"Te estoy follando, baby. Mi polla está dentro de tu culo. Esa es la definición de follar." le explico mientras doy pequeñas lamidas a su cuello expuesto.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No te detengas? ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿No dejes de joderme? ¿Fóllame mas fuerte? ¿Más rápido? ¿Deja correrme?"

No puedo controlar mi polla cuando pide permiso para correrse. Empujo hacia él, bolas profundas.

"¿Quieres correrte?"

Y mi chico inteligente me entiende muy bien.

"Por favor, Dean… por favor, deja correrme. Por favor, por favor."

Me levanto y lo veo retorcerse debajo de mí. Su pene es púrpura otra vez. Levanto una de sus piernas a mi hombro y le abro la otra hacia el lado. Comienzo a follarlo como quiero, sostengo sus caderas para tirar de él contra mí para cumplir con cada uno de mis golpes. Sigo golpeando su próstata con cada movimiento. Y Stiles lo deja. Esta frenético, moviendo su cuerpo, tratando de aferrarse a su pene pero no lo dejo.

"¡Levanta tus manos!" Le ordeno y miro su sumisión con una alegría retorcida.

Sigue suplicándome pero no le doy permiso. Su orgasmo es mío. Al ver su polla saltando de izquierda a derecha con cada embestida, siento que mi propio orgasmo se está construyendo. Mis bolas se elevan y estoy listo para explotar. Quite mi mano derecha de la cadera de Stiles y toque la cabeza de su polla con mi uña. Corro mis uñas suavemente sobre su órgano excitado y gorgotea. Empuja tanto sus caderas que parece que se va a doblar en dos. Él va a tener marcas en forma de media luna en su polla, está presionado mucho sobre mi mano. Entonces se corre. Esta es su tercera vez y golpea su barbilla con su corrida. ¡Joder! Se convulsiona a mi alrededor, retorciéndose y gritando su dicha. Él es hermoso cuando se corre.

No obstante no puedo verlo más. Mientras él todavía disfruta su orgasmo, lo sostengo de nuevo y lo follo como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiero explotar en él. De hecho quiero entrar a pelo, ver como se escapa mi semilla de su agujero rosado y jodido. Quiero llenarlo, destruirlo y reconstruirlo de nuevo. Levanto su cuerpo y lo abrazo fuerte. Su cuerpo salta sobre mi regazo con cada embestida, un poco como una muñeca. Mordí su hombro cuando llego, abrazándolo tan fuerte que podía sentir su corazón latir en mi pecho. Siento que me he corrido por horas.

Después de recuperar mis sentidos, me salgo gentilmente. Caigo al lado de él, no tengo la energía suficiente incluso para quitar el condón. Ambos respiramos profundo y fuerte. Disfruto su calidez a mi lado.

Después de un rato habla con una voz ronca. "Creo que arruinaste mi futura vida sexual."

Sus palabras hacen sonar campanas de alarma en mi cabeza. Salto a una posición sentada y reviso su cuerpo por cualquier daño.

"¿Estás bien?" Estoy en pánico, maldita sea. El peso de lo que he hecho a su joven cuerpo llena mi corazón de tanta culpa que me cuesta respirar.

"¡Dean! ¡Cálmate, por favor!" Sostiene mis manos en las suyas, sus largos dedos masajean mis muñecas. "Estoy bien, más que bien. Solo…" Cierra los ojos como si recitara una oración, "Esa fue una experiencia única. Quiero decir, vi pornografía como cualquier chico y esto… amigo, esto era sexo modo Dios incluso con estándares de pornografía. Nadie va a alcanzar tu nivel nuevamente. Voy a jugar en el modo fácil después de ti."

Aunque no necesito escucharlo elogiar mis técnicas, lo disfruto de todos modos. Lo escuche antes, muchas, muchas veces, de varios compañeros. Es algo que hago. Si Sammy - el que tiene alma - lo escuchara, diría algo sobre compensar la cercanía emocional o algo así. No me importa cual es el motivo. Me gusta ver a mis compañeros radiantes después del sexo.

"El sexo es diferente con todos. No tiene que ser así para disfrutarlo tanto." Le digo, compartiendo los años de sabiduría con el reciente ex-virgen.

La mirada que me da dice _una mierda_ fuerte y clara.

"Cuando agregas tus sentimientos a la ecuación, lo que sientes con cada acción es completamente diferente." Continuo, "Créeme, vas a tener muchas experiencias geniales. Y me duele decir esto pero vas a tener algo mejor."

"Te creeré cuando ocurra." Dice con una enorme bostezo.

Puedo ver que se están formando moretones en su cuerpo. Puedo contar las marcas de mis dedos alrededor de sus caderas, su cuello esta decorado con marcas de chupones y dientes. Debe estar exhausto. Me obligo a ir al baño y traerle una toalla. Él lo acepta con gratitud y se limpia superficialmente. Antes de tumbarme en la cama, tomo una botella de agua fría para compartir con él. Lo miro beber, su manzana de adán moviéndose de arriba a bajo de manera incitante. Después de todo lo que acaba de suceder todavía me hace sentir inexplicablemente caliente.

Lo acerco a mi pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo acurrucado cerca de mí. Nos dormimos así.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me despierto con un dolor dulce recorriendo mi cuerpo. Estoy con la mitad del cuerpo de Stiles sobre mí, mi pierna izquierda esta sobre sus caderas y mi cabeza acaricia algún lugar cerca de su nuca.

Debe ser tarde, el sol esta en lo alto, brillando a través de las cortinas baratas del motel. No quiero levantarme. O más sinceramente no quiero dejar esta cama porque sé que cuando salgamos de está habitación tengo que dejar que Stiles se vaya. Debería limitar el daño que le inflijo a su psique. No puedo dejar que esto vaya más allá. Sin embargo, cuando estamos juntos en la cama todavía parece que la noche no termina.

Mi pene está saludando la idea - metido dentro de Stiles. Él responde con un gruñido. Si me siento dolorido, no puedo imaginarme como se siente él. No fui fácil con él anoche. No creo que deba follarlo de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que diría que sí pero lo lastimaría, de verdad. Y hay una cosa que no pude hacer ayer y quiero hacer. No creo que pueda permitir que nadie mas me lo haga aparte de este chico escuálido.

Me muevo al baño para vaciar mi vejiga y usar enjuague bucal. Encuentro jugo de naranja y snickers en el mini refrigerador y me siento en la cama al lado de mi bella durmiente. Después de terminar una de las botellas y una barra de chocolate, comienzo a pinchar a Stiles.

"Mañana, dormilón." Lo despierto mientras doy besos en su espalda.

Lentamente gira la cabeza hacia mí. Sus ojos apenas abiertos con lagañas a los lados. Y lo suficientemente gracioso, se ve lindo en él.

"¿No podemos dormir más?" Pregunta, probablemente usando el mismo tono como si estuviera hablando con su padre.

"Depende de cómo quieras pasar la mañana." Respondo juguetonamente, mordisqueando sus hombros.

Sus ojos se abren debido a mi insinuación. Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa.

"¿Yeah?"

"Depende de ti." Le digo tratando de alcanzar sus labios.

"Tengo un aliento de la mañana de proporciones épicas, amigo. Déjame visitar el baño primero."

Lo dejo levantarse. Gime en voz alta cuando se endereza.

"Siento que me golpearon toda la noche."

"Suficientemente cerca." Bromeo, abofeteando su trasero. "Date prisa."

Me recuesto y comienzo a prepararme cuando está en el baño. Existe la posibilidad de que él no quiera hacerlo pero en caso de que quiera voy a estar listo. Se congela cuando entra a la habitación. Lo miro entre mis rodillas. Lo miro cuando me mira al presionar el segundo dedo.

"¿Tu… quieres estar abajo?" Pregunta tímidamente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los dedos en mi agujero.

"A menos que no quieras." Respondo, tratando de forzar otro dedo.

Se tropieza y se desploma sobre la cama, agitando los brazos por todas partes.

"Nunca pensé en ello." Dice evitando mirar a mi cara. Sé que está mintiendo pero no lo menciono.

"Hay chocolate y jugo si quieres. Estoy casi listo."

Realmente no estoy listo pero quiero sentirlo, lo quiero tan mal. No dejare que nadie mas me haga esto pronto porque quiero sentirlo días después de esto.

Él niega con la cabeza y se acerca a mí.

"No tengo hambre. No de comida de todos modos." Explica, su mirada finalmente deja mi culo y me mira a la cara.

Él se ve espléndido. Menudo, bonito y follable. Y mi boca se llena se saliva solo mirándolo. Sus manos se acercan a las mías, acariciando mis piernas y culo. Hay una hambre en sus ojos que casi no se ajustan a su juventud. Hace que algo profundo en mí se caliente solo al ver su fuerte deseo.

"¿Te pusiste el condón?" Le digo, no puedo esperar más.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás listo?" Pregunta mientras intenta abrir el paquete. "Anoche hicimos esta parte durante horas para mí."

"Me gusta un poco duro pero no será demasiado. Créeme." Dejo de tocarme a mí mismo. Miro hacia abajo y me pongo en cuatro. "Si no tienes preferencias, votaré por el estilo perrito." Le digo mientras giro la cabeza para comprobar su reacción.

Sus ojos están en mi culo y está babeando un poco. "No… no he hecho esto antes."

"Es instintivo. Solo presiona y mueve las caderas. Te avisare si estás haciendo algo mal." Le digo tratando de mantener mi impaciencia escondida.

Asiente con la cabeza, su rostro está serio, concentrado, es una linda mirada sobre él. Siento sus largos dedos sobre mi cadera, luego su polla esta entrando en mi agujero. Empuja tan suavemente que quiero empujarme hacia él.

"No me voy a romper, Stiles. Puedes empujar más fuerte… si quieres."

Respira algo inaudible y se empuja mas profundo en un empuje.

¡Dios! Como extrañe esta sensación de ardor, tener a otra persona dentro de mí, llenar las partes que no sabia que estaban vacías.

"Puedes moverte cuando estes listo, baby." Le digo a través de mis dientes apretados.

"Mírame, ¿Puedes mirarme, Dean?" Pregunta. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él agarra mi cabello con una mano. "Hace ruidos." Continua. "Me gusta oírte."

Emito un gruñido para complacerlo. Empieza a entrar y salir lentamente. Muevo mis caderas para ayudarlo a golpear mi próstata. Cuando siento que la gruesa cabeza lo pincha se lo hago saber con un gemido. Un fuerte gemido. Stiles agarra mis caderas y encuentra la mejor posición para golpear el mismo punto nuevamente. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Me encanta la forma en que sus bolas golpean las mías, la forma en que su ingle presiona mi culo, la forma en la que empuja su polla.

Me está jodiendo bien pero me temo que podría terminar muy pronto. Quiero correrme mientras él todavía está dentro de mí. Intento alcanzar mi pene pero sus embestidas son demasiado fuertes como para mantener en el equilibrio en la blanda cama. Golpea mi próstata cada vez que entra y a veces deja su pene sobre el borde solo para volverme loco.

Después de un rato no puedo soportarlo más y me apoyo sobre mis rodillas, manteniéndolo cuidadosamente sobre mí.

"Siéntate, lentamente… lentamente." Le ordeno.

Él me escucha como el niño bueno que es y termino sentado sobre sus piernas. Me abraza fuertemente con un brazo alrededor de mis abdominales y su otra mano encuentra mis pezones para provocar. No soy tan sensible como él pero aún así me siento bien recibiendo atención así. Aprieto mi culo sobre su polla para llevarlo aún mas profundo. Como respuesta torció mi pezón duro entre las yemas de sus dedos.

"No aguantare mucho mas, Dean." Susurra después de un rato. Su voz dice cuanto esta luchando para mantenerse a raya.

Bajo mis manos para sostener sus bolas. "Esto debería ayudar pero dime si es demasiado." Tiro de sus bolas lejos de su cuerpo.

Cuando me muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo de esta manera, presiono sus bolas. Intento no tirar demasiado pero sus gruñidos me dicen que no tengo éxito.

"¿Quieres que los suelte?"

"¡Dios, no! Esto se siente tan bien." Él gime. "Sigue haciéndolo, no te detengas."

Con su permiso empiezo a follarme su polla con todo el deseo de mi corazón. Mis piernas comienzan a arder, coincidiendo con la sensación de mi culo. Finalmente alcanzo mi propia polla. Con una mano me bombeo y con la otra estoy tirando las bolas de Stiles para mantener a raya su orgasmo. De repente me da una palmada en la mano de mi polla y la reemplaza con la suya. Esos dedos largos la rodean muy bien, presionado un poco mas fuerte en la punta. Escupe en mi polla para la fricción pero no mueve su mano. Esta sosteniendo su puño para que lo folle. Con cada movimiento hacia atrás me follo su polla y hacia adelante su puño. Es tan bueno que quiero gritar.

Pellizca mi glande y eso me arroja al tablero. Dejo caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Stiles y disfruto de sus caricias. Me sigue jalando suavemente durante mi orgasmo. Entonces me empuja hacia abajo. Mis manos no pueden mantenerme arriba así que dejo que mi cabeza caiga sobre la cama y me jode. No tarda mucha y se viene con un gemido. Se acuesta sobre mi sin salirse de mi culo.

"¿Fue esto una jodida de despedida?" Pregunta después de un rato.

"Ven acá." Me muevo debajo de él para acostarme boca arriba y ponerlo sobre mí. Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran su cabello. "Esto no es algo que podamos continuar." Explico después de besarlo en la cabeza.

"Lo se. Quiero decir incluso si decidieras venir conmigo, mi padre definitivamente te dispararía."

"Gracias."

Sonríe genuinamente, "Todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de amenazar a nadie. Sentí que casi lo hizo una vez - una chica que lleve."

"¿Amenazar a una chica por tu honor?"

"No has visto a Lydia Martin, hace que suene obsceno." Explica con ira simulada. Luego se pone serio de nuevo. "Ella es realmente aterradora. Y he estado locamente enamorado de ella desde el tercer grado. Locamente. Incluso tuve un plan de 5 años." Cuando me rio involuntariamente, él suspira. "Sé que suena patético. Y ni siquiera sabia quien era yo hasta hace poco."

"¿La superaste?"

"No sé… creo que ella siempre será importante para mí pero…"

"No tienes que rechazar a las mujeres, ¿Sabes?" Le dije. Cuando sacude su hombro continuo. "Eres mi primer compañero con un pene en unos cinco años."

"¿Yeah? Entonces… ¿Eres bi?" Pregunta con curiosidad, colocando su barbilla en mi pecho.

"Nah, no me llamaría así. Es decir la mayoría de las veces no me interesan los hombres." Doblo mi cuello para besar su nariz. "A menos que sean excepcionalmente apuestos."

Se ríe con ganas y vuelve a estar a su lado.

" **Estás** flirteando."

"Tengo hambre también." Declaro antes de levantarme. "¿Quieres compartir la ducha?"

Lo veo correr con gusto detrás de mí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ver a Stiles y su padre abrazándose en intenso. Se abrazan tan fuerte que por un momento temo que Stiles se lastime. El shérif lo abraza como si quisiera envolverlo lo suficiente como para protegerlo del mundo.

Durante la semana que pasaron juntos después del búnker, Stiles me contó sobre su vida en Beacon Hills. Honestamente me asustó al principio cuando me contó como fueron él y su padre después de perder a su madre. Tenia miedo de escuchar la historia de un padre ausente. Mas tarde por lo que me dijo entendí que su relación no era así y mirándolos puedo sentirlo también.

"Estoy bien papá, lo juro, estoy bien." Stiles sigue repitiendo pero el shérif es comprensiblemente frenético. "Dean me salvo de ellos. ¡Hey, Dean!" Escucho mi nombre.

Stiles está probando un lenguaje de señas para lo que creo que significa que me acerque. Me acerco a ellos, levanto mi mano para un saludo pero el shérif ni siquiera lo intenta y me abraza.

"Gracias, hijo." Dice aunque no se ve mucho mayor que yo. "Gracias por traerlo de vuelta."

"Ni lo mencione, señor." Respondo. La culpa de lo que le hice a su hijo me esta comiendo vivo.

Es entonces cuando siento que se me eriza el vello de la nuca. Cuando me giro con mi mano en mi arma, veo a un hombre correr hacia Stiles. Estoy seguro de que no es humano pero Stiles parece que lo conoce. Pensé que el hombre también iba a abrazar a Stiles pero se detuvo de repente. Al escuchar su conversación, entiendo que él es Derek, el alfa del que Stiles estaba seguro de que no podía averiguar donde estaba Suecia en el mapa y mucho menos el Purgatorio. Momentos después de eso alguien mas cae al lado de Stiles. Este chico es de su edad, debe ser Scott. Están hablando rápido y alto. No tengo ni idea de como es que se entienden.

Me concentro en este tipo Derek en su lugar. La forma en que mira a Stiles me recuerda demasiado a mi propia mirada, llena de adoración y culpa. Stiles no menciono que sucediera algo entre ellos, así que supongo que es solo platónico por parte del hombre lobo. Ahí un monstruo es mejor que yo.

La mano del shérif no ha dejado el hombro de Stiles durante todo este tiempo. No se si debería hablar con él sobre el peligro en que se encuentra su hijo. ¿O tal vez debería hablarlo con el alfa? Finalmente decido dejar eso a Stiles. Él podría ser joven pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para pedir ayuda. Especialmente cuando el peligro no le concierne solo a él.

No quiero dejarlo, me acostumbre a su presencia durante las ultimas dos semanas. Él me recuerda la inocencia de este mundo. Me temo que sin él, me convertiría mas en un cazador y perdería mi humanidad. Tenerlo cerca fue casi como tener a Sammy de vuelta conmigo. La voz de la razón y la conciencia. Okay, Stiles no tiene una gran conciencia como mi Sammy, pero aún así. Es mas humano de lo que me vuelto yo después de todos estos años en el negocio.

"Me tengo que ir, Stiles." Anuncio. "Cuídate."

Él deja a su padre y me abraza en su lugar.

"Gracias, Dean."

"Ni lo menciones, chico." Le sacudo el pelo, "No pierdas mi número."

"Buena suerte trayendo a tu hermano de vuelta." Me susurra al oido. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera."

Doy media vuelta después ondear una despedida a la pequeña multitud alrededor de Stiles. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar al Impala, escucho a una chica hablando con quien supongo es su padre, "Pensé que los Winchester eran simplemente un mito."

Esta es una ciudad extraña.


End file.
